Achievements
The in-game list of all Achievements can be accessed through a button in the bottom bar. Each achievement earned gives a set amount of additive damage%. The current total summed up gain from all achievements can be observed in the achievement screen, as well as on the trimps damage breakdown. Reaching 15% damage bonus from achievements unlocks Golden Upgrades. There are 195 achievements in total, with maximum damage achievable from all achievements '''(including hidden) being 2120.5% ''(Final damage multiplier: '''x22.205)'' Interface Achievements are divided into categories. Newly earned achievements have a yellow (!) icon next to them, and have to be moused over for the icon to go away. When moused over, the description of each visible achievement can be viewed in top-left. In-game, only completed achievements, and an achievement after the last completed one in a category can be viewed, the rest of them are hidden. The exception are speed achievements, whose descriptions can always be viewed, and feats of strength, which can be viewed once their goalpoints are initially reached. Achievement icons are colored gray if they are locked, yellow if they are available, green if they are completed, and, for feats of strength, red if the achievement cannot be obtained during that run. When an achievement is earned, a pop-up is displayed on the screen which can be clicked away with the red X icon, or open the achievement screen with the green newspaper icon. If a new achievement is earned while the pop-up is on the screen, it's replaced with a pop-up for the new achievement. Tiers Achievements are divided into Tiers, which resemble their difficulty. The amount of damage received from completing an achievement depends on its tier, as per the table below: Total gains Below is a table showing total damage gain from completing all achievements of a specific tier. These include Hidden achievements as well. Fluff level The heading text in the achievement screen "You are dealing x% extra damage (...)" is followed by a specific random message, which depends on your current damage bonus. List of all achievements Zone Progress Trimp Damage Trimps Owned Real Estate Total Portals Total Zone Clears Total Map Clears Helium Collection Heirloom Collection Gem Collection Daily Bonus Humane Run Speed: The Block Speed: The Wall Speed: Anger Speed: Doom Speed: The Prison Speed: Bionic Speed: Star Speed: Spire Feats Here's a list of all the feats that are visible by default. Some feats are hidden until they are earned, and then they will be listed with the visible feats in-game. These are covered in the section below to avoid spoilers. For a table on hidden feats (which are listed in the same category once unlocked) look at the next section. Hidden Feats These feats are hidden in-game. Expand the table if you want to see them. Feats - Completion guides This section covers tips/tricks on completion of certain achievements. Some feats are hidden until they are earned, and then they will be listed with the visible feats in-game. These are covered in the section below to avoid spoilers. Underachiever You must Respec into a build that uses 60 or less Helium before you Portal, and you can not respec after you Portal. You should preferably respec in the Portal screen. It is suggested to either run Underachiever in the beginning of the game (around 1-2 Portals) or in late game when you'll have some of permanent upgrades and powerful Heirlooms. Peacekeeper and Workplace Safety Going to the Map Chamber will kill your trimps. Leaving a map through the Maps button will also kill your trimps. The only way that lets your trimps survive is from a map, by using the Repeat Off function. If you leave a map with Repeat Off and Exit to Maps setting toggled, the game will allow you to start another map without killing your trimps. If you leave a map with Repeat Off and Exit to World setting toggled, you will be allowed to continue with the same group of soldiers without them dying, but you can't go back to maps. For instance, the best way to beat The Wall, while being allowed to farm another map, would be to enter The Wall, complete it with Repeat Off and Exit to Maps, then once you beat it, go to another map, and once you're done farming complete it with Repeat Off and Exit to World. Shield Heirloom with Trainers efficiency, Trimps block and health might be quite useful. Peacekeeper Trimps can be kept alive by either running the Frugal challenge, or having Feyimp and the Scientist II challenge reward gear, and upgrading gear faster than the trimps can die. Keeping enough attack to one-shot enemies should also minimize the damage taken. Keeping AutoFight off will allow management of resources between groups of Trimps. After the first Trimp dies, one level of Coordination should be purchased to keep the next two groups alive as long as possible. After those next two groups die, all remaining Coordinations should be purchased, allowing your Trimps to have well more than enough health and block to beat zone 9. Block doesn't update until a fighting group dies and a new group is sent in, so Trainers and Gyms should only be bought after your current group has died. Workplace Safety Get Scientist IV. Whenever you die, fight maps where your block is higher than the enemies attack until you have all the upgrades available at your level. Once you reach level 45, max your coordination, get all the available equipment, get your health/block high enough to beat 763Qa attack without dying and complete the achievement. No Time for That You can't click the Research button at any point until you reach zone 120. Scientists can be used. Easy to do after completing Scientist IV. Tent City You're not allowed to buy any housing. This includes Warpstations, meaning you're also not allowed to buy any Gigastations as these come with a level 1 Warpstation by default. Tauntimp and high level of Trumps perk would be helpful. Shaggy It is recommended to have at least unlocked Power II before attempting this challenge. Take Helium out of coordinated and put it in Power and Power II. If you keep the trimps bar under half, you can keep all of them working so they don't breed, and thus easily have max anticipation stacks on each army you send out. Thick Skinned Turn Auto-Upgrade to Weapons Only if you have it. Focus on upgrading gyms and shield block. Don't buy any armor upgrades until after zone 59. After you reach zone 60, only buy enough armor to raise your HP to around 1/2 of your block. Use barrier formation and turn off auto-stance. Great Host Don't buy any weapon or armor upgrades and don't level up your weapons or armor. Let the game run until you finally get to 100 stacks of Nom then upgrade your weapons and armor. It can help to respec out of Power and Relentlessness until damage is less than 5% of enemy health. This feat can be completed very quickly after you unlock Nom. Having a good shield and unequipping it as your progress begins to slow will make this faster. Realtor You need 100 (or more) of all housing. This includes Wormholes, which cost little under 185K Helium (less with Resourceful perk), and Warpstation (here it doesn't matter on which Gigastation you're on, as long as the number under Warpstation is 100 or higher). This is not recommended to attempt unless you consider 100-200K Helium to be an insignificant amount compared to the amount you earn, or if you really want the achievement despite the high Helium cost. Before deciding whether or not to pay the He for this achievement you may want to consider the fourth hidden feat; click Expand the table of hidden feats above for details on it. Hidden Feats - Completion guides This section covers tips/tricks on completion of certain hidden achievements. Expand to see content. Needs Block Early game method: For this method, it's recommended to not spend too much food on Trainers. Go through a Void Map until you find a Voidsnimp. Once you do, fire all of your Trainers. You should have so little block that the Voidsnimp can kill your Trimps in one hit. Mid to late game method: Hire some Geneticists. Then find a Voidsnimp that you won't kill in 1 hit. As soon as you find the Voidsnimp, fire all your Geneticists. The next trimp group will have much less health and will die quickly. Wait and die 50 times. Elite Feat The easiest way to do this achievement is to reach Helium/hr which is slightly higher than 1337, then let the game rest without earning more Helium (farming a map, for example). Your Helium/hr will gradually go down until it reaches this number. The game must be running for this to work. Consolation Prize There is 4.1% chance to get an Uncommon Heirloom in z146-165 Void Maps, and 2% for z166-180 Voids. You can't find Uncommons past zone 180. Gotta Go Fast You have to first have a bunch of levels in the Overkill perk. Then, you need to ensure that every world cell until zone 60 is overkilled. Farming maps for metal relatively often is recommended, to keep up with the attack equipment. If you look under stats at the world overkills you should get 50 overkills per world map, so before starting a world map export the game, run the map, abandon your trimps as soon as you beat the boss, and check your stats to make sure you have an additional 50 overkills. If you didn't, import your save and go farm a metal map, then try again. Trivia * In patch 2.72, Achievements were added. * In patch 3.0, Heirloom achievements were added. * In patch 3.2, achievements for Imploding Star were added, as well as 11 standalone achievements. Some of these standalone achievements are hidden. * In patch 3.21, the fourth hidden achievement was added. * In patch 3.6, 12 new feats were added, out of which 1 is a hidden feat. * In patch 3.71, 8 new achievements were added (Helium Collection). * In patch 3.8, 5 new achievements were added (Daily Challenge Helium Collection). * In patch 4.0, 8 new achievements were added (Zone progression starting at Magma). * In patch 4.01, a new housing achievement was added (Mass Generation). * In patch 4.1, 15 new achievements were added in various categories, including 2 new speedrun achievements, 2 new achievements to "Total Zone Clears", 2 new achievements to "Helium Collection", and 1 new achievement to "Heirloom Collection". A new achievement category called "Humane Run" was also added. Category:About the game